1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display with substantially improved light transmittance and lateral visibility, a method of driving the liquid crystal display, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
To overcome a narrow viewing angle of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), various modes for the LCD, such as a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a vertical direction, a multi-domain vertical alignment (“MVA”) mode in which the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in various directions in a pixel, and a super-patterned vertical alignment (“S-PVA”) mode, and various other modes have been developed.
In the S-PVA mode LCD, one pixel typically includes two sub-pixels to which different sub-voltages are applied, respectively. Since human eyes looking at the LCD only recognize an intermediate value between the two sub-voltages each applied to the sub-pixels of the one pixel, respectively, a lateral visibility is substantially improved.